Painting Perfection
by soybean
Summary: [Yoh x Anna] Yoh has three days to draw something for Anna. After careful contemplation, he can think of painting her only one thing: perfection.


**Author's Notes**: I'm surprised. I got this done two days earlier than I had planned (blame it on having no life and general boredom). So here it is for all you Yona fans, the YohXAnna one-shot. _Please R&R, thanks._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

**P****AINTING PERFECTION **

"_We all suffer from the preoccupation that there exists..._  
_in the loved one, perfection."_

_-_Sidney Poitier

* * *

What is perfection, really? Is it so impossible to achieve? Someone once said, "I am careful not to confuse excellence with perfection...," but he knew this day, he did not want greatness. He did not aim for excellence. And at the same time, Yoh would achieve the simplest form of perfection.

It had been a few years since the final showdown with Hao, and he would forever carry the memory of his twin with him, because Yoh was like that. To forgive, but not to forget.

Since fighting had no longer been necessary, the young Asakura boy had taken on a new hobby: art. At times, he would just sit around, listening to music with a notepad resting in his lap, a pencil grasped in hand, and doodling whatever image sprung into his mind.

Sometimes it was of the scenery, others of music notes dancing around the page. And though it wasn't the best of the best, la crème de la crème, he thought it wasn't all that bad. I mean, it's wasn't like he was planning to sell them or anything.

Anna still trained him from time to time, but the workload had lessened greatly. Surprisingly, she found herself doing more housework just to pass the time. Boredom had certainly taken its toll on the household.

That's how they found themselves that day, him sitting on the porch and sketching, her crawling around on her knees, feather duster in hand and sweeping the dirt off the porch.

After what seemed like hours, the itako decided she had done enough labor, and peered over Yoh's shoulder.

He turned to face her, but she kept her eyes glued on his doodle.

"Do you love drawing?"

He smiled, "Yep."

"Then draw me something you love."

"Sur- WHAT?"

Yoh was a bit shocked. His pictures were mediocre at best, even if he _had_ been improving bit by bit with each drawing. But he knew Anna wouldn't take no for an answer. But something he loved?

"Anything you love. You have three days."

Yoh agreed, as Anna left to watch TV.

_Something I love? No... _Anything_ I love._

His lip twitched upward and his eyes twinkled the slightest bit. He knew exactly what he was going to draw: something he loved, something he adored; a picture of true perfection.

* * *

"First day, Yoh."

"Don't worry Anna, I haven't forgotten."

The two were having breakfast the morning after. It was Saturday, and Yoh knew precisely what he'd do with his free time.

"Something for my room."

"Hm?"

"I think I want it for the blank wall in my room."

"Hai, it'll fit well in your room."

Anna nodded, pleased with his answer. Her fiancée grinned with delight.

It would be absolutely perfect for her room.

After breakfast, Anna had gone grocery shopping. Yoh decided it was time for him to go out to buy some supplies. He passed by the museum on the way back from the art store, when idea hit him. Suddenly turning on his heel, Yoh made a pit stop at the art museum.

A few minutes later, he found himself home again. After that little excursion, he made a vow this picture wasn't going to be mediocre. Or even 'good'. He would make sure it was going to be a masterpiece.

Setting the canvas and the arts in his room, he went to grab a snack and bum out in front of the TV.

Yoh Asakura, occupation: Shaman/Student/Artist/Couch Potato.

* * *

"Two more days."

Anna was turning into his own personal calendar. He knew exactly what she was going to say tomorrow. "Last day, Yoh."

Yes, just one more day after this. He found himself always wishing she gave him less time. Though usually artists took months, Yoh needed no more than a day. Twenty-four hours. One seventh of a week.

He could complete it all today.

But, why do now what you can put off for tomorrow?

Grinning widely, Yoh went off to find his best friend, Manta. They were going to the sushi bar today, and he didn't want to be late. 

Somewhere in her room, Anna herself was regretting giving Yoh three days. She was anxious to see what he was drawing. She wanted to know, _now_. And by Heaven she was going to find out!

Anna wasn't usually a sneaky girl – or was she? – but curiosity got the better of her. She snuck into Yoh's room, where she knew the canvas was bound to be.

To her surprise, it was completely blank. Not even a blueprint, or anything planned out in pencil.

Her eyes swerved to the paints lying beside the canvas. He was going to paint? The itako had only seen him sketch in pencil, maybe coloring with crayon if he got bored, but _paint_.

Now Anna regretted two things: giving him three days, which was far too long for her to wait. And sneaking into his room, because now, she found herself even more eager for its completion.

Oh well, she figured she'd just have to wait.

* * *

"Last day."

Yoh almost laughed. He knew she would say that.

It was Sunday, the Christian day of Sabbath. Not that they were Christian, but like the religious group, they rested. They chilled. They just plain loafed about.

The chocolate-haired boy knew he couldn't relax today, though. He was given a task, and he would see it through to the end.

Grabbing his canvas and paints, Yoh went directly to the museum after lunch.

He wasn't back by nightfall, and that had Anna worried. But the blonde knew her fiancée could take care of himself. She wasn't about to marry an irresponsible nincompoop who couldn't even find his way home.

She fell asleep on her futon, trusting him, but distressed about his well-being, too.

Leave it to Yoh to give her another thing to be anxious about: his return.

She woke up the next morning, fully prepared to make sure Yoh was home, safe and sound where he belonged.

However, the itako was stopped by an image of herself staring back at her. Was it a mirror?

No, it wouldn't be. The Anna looking down at her was standing upright, while she herself was actually lying down on a futon wearing her yukata.

Smiling, no less.

She struggled to contain her shock. This was...

"Do you like it?" a sleepy voice asked from her doorway.

Anna was still too stunned to move.

Yoh chuckled slightly.

"You told me draw something I loved. Anything. So I drew the only thing I could think of : perfection."

"Me?"

"He nodded."

"You didn't draw that on your own, did you?"

The brunette let out a nervous laugh.

"Eheh, if it was done completely by me, you would be a stick figure. I actually got some help from this artist ghost at the museum. What was his name again? Dan Vinci?"

She turned to him and smiled briefly.

"I would've loved it either way. But you said, perfection?"

"Yep."

"I don't think it's perfect."

"W-what?"

"No, it would be perfect if you were in it with me. A drawing of us, together."

Much to her amusement, his expression shifted from surprise, to relieved, to radiant all in the time span of a second.

No words came from his mouth. Instead, he sat down beside her on the futon.

But both knew the reply to her statement.

They were always together in heart and mind, and that was more than enough.

It was Monday, the start of the week. And what a great start it was.

_I painted perfection. I painted you my heart, and you accepted._

---

**end**. 


End file.
